Le Visiteur Du Futur
by Miel Pop's du Futur
Summary: Il n'y arriverait pas. Ils n'y arriveraient pas. Ils y avaient tous pris goût. Ils aimaient faire ces missions malgré tous les risques qu'elles pouvaient is bientôt des éléments et des personnes du passé du Visiteur avaient refais surface. Notamment Belette. /!\ Risques de SPOIL /!\


**/!\** Risques de **SPOIL** pour toute personne n'ayant **pas fini le VDF**  
 **/!\** Risques de **SPOIL** pour toute personne n'ayant p **as encore commencé le VDF mais qui compte le faire**  
 **/!\** Petits risques de petits ( **je crois** ) **SPOILS** pour ceux qui n'ont **pas encore lu La Meute**

 **/!\** **ÉNORME SPOIL DU PRÉNOM DU VISITEUR**

Ça c'est du **SPOILER ALERT** !

Il n'y arriverait pas. Ils n'y arriveraient pas. Ils y avaient tous -ou presque- pris goût. Ils aimaient faire ces missions malgré tous les risques qu'elles pouvaient engendrer. Des risques aussi gros qu'une mort. Judith en avait été le parfait exemple... Mais à côté de ça ils essayaient de sauver le monde, ce n'était pas rien.  
Le Visiteur, Renard avait décidé de tout arrêter mais c'était sans compter sur Raph qui s'était ramené dans le futur. Il avait alors appris le décès de Judith et donc accepté le choix de son ami du futur.  
Et pourtant, Renard, Raph et Henry avaient continuer de sauver le monde, à trois.

Mais bientôt des éléments et des personnes du passé du Visiteur avaient refais surface. Notamment Belette.  
Elle avait très certainement eu une envie de meurtre envers Renard lorsqu'elle l'avait revu. Et pourtant ils riaient tout les deux actuellement. La jeune femme avait rejoint ce groupe d'hommes composé d'un robot humaniste, d'un type banal qui n'avait rien demandé et d'un lâche, fuyard, menteur, clochard hyper classe !

\- Bon les gars ! S'exclama Renard pour attirer l'attention.  
\- Hey... ! Dit Belette, la seule femme du groupe  
\- Désolé, la majorité l'emporte chérie ! Dit le Visiteur sans relever les yeux de son "plan"  
\- Je ne t'autorise pas à...  
\- Ouais je sais je sais... Coupa t-il

Ça y est, il l'avait énervée, il avait le don.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux violets se dirigea vers son plus vieil ami, elle se posta devant lui les mains sur les hanches. Renard releva enfin les yeux et posa son regard sur elle.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour ils arrêteront ? Demanda Raph à Henry  
\- Et bien écoute mon jeune ami seul l'avenir nous le dira !  
\- Ah ouais... Merci de votre réponse elle m'aide beaucoup... Marmonna le jeune homme  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Rien rien... Soupira t-il

De l'autre côté, aucun des deux n'avaient prit la parole jusqu'à ce que Renard soupire et dise :

\- Que veux-tu ? Je ne change pas, je t'énerverais toujours quoi que je fasse parce qu'au fond de toi tu me détestera toujours. Même si je m'excuse sincèrement, même si je me mets à genoux, même si je te dis que mes... Sentant qu'il en disait trop, il se stoppa.

Le visage de Belette changea, elle sourit légèrement avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :

\- Je ne te déteste pas...  
\- Elle a dit quoi j'ai pas entendu ? Demanda plutôt fortement Henry  
\- Fermez la deux minutes ! Répondit Raph  
Belette et Renard les observaient sans un mot, Raph soupira une fois de plus.  
\- Bon ramenez vous là ! Dit le Visiteur en leur faisant un signe de la main. Bon voilà le plan, on empêche un mec d'acheter du Coca et un village ne sera pas touché par un virus mortel.

Les quatre amis apparurent en 2150.

\- Nan mais franchement c'est quoi cette logique ? Renard ! Cria Belette  
\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Répondit sèchement l'interpellé, énervé par ce manque de confiance.  
\- Belette, écoutez, j'étais septique aussi mais franchement ça marche, tout est vrai. Ajouta Raph.

Étonné, le Visiteur se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Il pouvait compter sur lui.

\- Bon assez bavardé, on doit se dépêcher avant que la Brigade Temporelle ne se ramène !  
\- C'est notre homme là bas. Déclara Henry.  
\- Ok c'est parti ! En place !

Le Visiteur utilisa sa machine pour apparaître devant la cible qui sursauta.

\- Non surtout ne va pas chercher du Coca ! Sinon voilà ce qu'il va se passer : tu vas croiser un type avec des cheveux hyper... bizarres ! Il te proposera un rendez vous avec sa sœur, qui elle aussi à des cheveux bizarres, ils sont violets ! Violets mec ! Tu sortirais avec une meuf qui a une couleur capillaire pareil ?!  
\- Je vais le tuer... Susurra Belette

L'individu ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir répondre mais il fut coupé.

\- Tu accepteras ! Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ! C'est que ces frères et sœurs ont fabriqués un robot ressemblant parfaitement à un humain ! Maiiiiis... ! C'est un robot tueur !

Une certaine inquiétude se lit sur le visage du pauvre homme.

\- Il tuera ensuite ta famille, alors ne va pas acheter du Coca !  
\- Écoutez, votre histoire est vraiment très dramatique mais surtout loufoque et inimaginable !

L'inconnu continua son chemin, Renard sourit. Il croisa alors Raph...

\- Hey s'il vous plaît attendez !  
\- Oui...? Répondit-il en regardant les cheveux de Raph  
\- Je peux vous proposer un rendez vous avec ma sœur ?! Demanda le jeune homme avant que Belette ne fasse son apparition

L'individu écarquilla les yeux, il prit peur et partit en courant. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visages des quatre amis.  
Au loin, un homme tenait un sniper et visait Renard, le doigt sur la gâchette il tira. Mais au dernier moment s'accroupit pour ramasser quelque chose, le bras du tireur glissa.  
La balle a été tirée mais n'a pas touché la bonne personne...  
A l'entente du coup de feu, ils sursautèrent tous. Renard, toujours accroupi, vit un corps tomber devant lui. Celui de Belette. Par chance la balle avait été mal tirée donc Belette n'avait pas été touchée au crâne. Le Visiteur se précipita sur elle, arracha son bandeau rouge de son bras droit et le compressa sur le ventre de son amie. Et de mauvais souvenirs refirent surface... Judith.

\- Vous avez deux secondes pour aller me chercher l'enfoiré qui a osé faire ça ! Ordonna sèchement Renard

Ses yeux noirs exprimaient une certaine inquiétude mais surtout une immense colère. Raph et Henry partirent sans un mot. L'ennemi dévala les marches pour s'enfuir, les deux amis se mirent à sa poursuite.

\- Ne panique pas, respire, résiste ! On va te sauver je te le promet.

Belette n'eut la force de parler, alors elle répondit avec un micro sourire.  
Il ne le montrait pas, mais le Visiteur avait terriblement peur pour l'avenir de la jeune femme. Il avait été si confiant avec Judith et malgré ça elle était morte. Il ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu'un encore une fois, surtout pas elle. Son morceau de tissus rouge terne devenait rouge vif, tous comme ses mains.  
Il regarda Belette, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il lui donna deux trois tapes sur la joue pour qu'elle se réveille.

\- Ne t'endors surtout pas !  
\- Je suis... fatiguée...  
\- Non, tu as juste affreusement mal, tu ne dois pas t'endormir, tiens le coup... Dit-il, la main toujours sur la joue de son amie

Henry et Raph revinrent avec le tireur. Renard se redressa, il se plaça en face de l'individu. Un moment de silence passa puis le poing partit. C'était un coup si violent que l'homme perdit connaissance.


End file.
